You Should See Your Face
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Eric has been pulling a lot of pranks on Taylor and she decides to return the favor. Will she be able to prank the prankster?


I do not own Flight 29 Down : )

(Morning)

"Eric," Taylor shouted, walking past Lex's garden with her hands on her hips. "Where are you? You promised to distract Daley while I grab some fruit from the plane!" The girl waited for a response but the only reply she received was the rustling of a bush. She stepped cautiously towards the bush and said, "Eric." Still no reply. She took two more steps and whispered, "Eric." The bush rustled again, she leaned forward, and then the rustling stopped. Taylor let out a breath and closed her eyes, "That was creepy."

Just as she finished her statement, a body leaped out of the bush roaring. Taylor let out a piercing scream and stumbled backwards until she fell onto the ground.

"Oh man, you should see your face," Eric laughed hysterically while Taylor growled and stood to her feet. Eric mimicked Taylor's frightened expression and continued laughing.

Taylor rolled her eyes and stomped off toward camp. When she reached her destination, she plopped down and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with you," Daley asked while folding a towel.

"Eric is such a jerk," Taylor huffed and rolled her eyes.

(Afternoon)

"Isn't this relaxing," Taylor smiled while floating on her back in the water.

"Yeah, it's so wonderful," Eric replied sarcastically.

"I love the feeling of the warm sunshine on my face and the cool water against my back," Taylor sighed and closed her eyes.

"Uh huh whatever," Eric rolled his eyes, "I'm getting bored so I'm going to head back."

Taylor just shooed him away with her hand and continued floating.

Eric got out of the water and walked further down the beach. He grinned before heading back into the water and diving in. He swam swiftly underneath the water until he estimated that Taylor was only an arm length away.

"If only this were a," Taylor began before she was interrupted by Eric popping out of the water growling. Taylor's eyes shot open as she let out a glass-shattering scream and splashed frantically in the water.

"Oh man," Eric threw his head back laughing, "That was gold!" Taylor glared at the boy while he said, "You should have seen your face!"

Taylor swam back to shore and stormed off toward camp.

"Are you okay Taylor," Melissa asked with concern in her voice as Taylor passed her.

Taylor turned and pointed towards the water saying, "Eric is such a jerk!"

(Evening)

The group was gathered around the fire pit after finishing dinner. Jackson and Lex were having a discussion on some author, Melissa and Nathan were laughing about some childhood memory they shared, and Taylor was trying to convince Daley to let her braid her hair.

"Taylor, you should have seen the spider that was around the fire pit earlier," Eric said nudging her shoulder and speaking low enough so the others would not hear.

"What spider," Taylor asked raising an eyebrow and turning away from Daley.

"It was huge," Eric explained, making a large circle with his hands.

"Huge," Taylor repeated and mimicked his hand movement.

"Yeah, and it had creepy red eyes and long hairy legs," Eric said wiggling his fingers.

"Spiders are the worst," Taylor shuddered.

"Oh my gosh," Eric gasped and put a hand up to his hand.

"What," Taylor exclaimed with widened eyes.

"It's there on your shoulder," Eric screamed and pointed at the girl's shoulder.

Taylor jumped up and screamed, "Get it off!" She began slapping her body and shaking. Eric fell over with laughter while the others stared at the two teenagers. Taylor noticed Eric laughing and stopped shaking.

"You are such a jerk," she yelled angrily and ran off.

"Did you guys see her face," Eric laughed as he sat back up.

"You seriously need to cool it with the pranks dude," Jackson said looking sternly at Eric before getting up and walking away.

"Why, it's totally hilarious," Eric shrugged and smirked.

"One day Taylor might decide to get you back, then you won't think it is so hilarious," Nathan said while getting up to follow Jackson.

"As if," Eric laughed, "nothing scares me."

"Everyone is afraid of something Eric," Melissa said putting a hand on his shoulder and then walking away.

Daley and Lex shook there heads and followed the others.

"Whatever," Eric mumbled and tilted his hat forward to cover his eyes.

(Night)

Taylor sat on a towel underneath the tree closest to the beach. The Moon and stars were shinning brightly but she had two candles in the area. She heard footsteps coming towards her and turned to see Eric.

"Daley made the kid go to sleep before she ran off with Nathan and I haven't seen Melissa and Jackson since dinner so even though you are probably still ticked I'm going to hang with you," Eric said nonchalantly.

"Sure, I'm use to your idiocy, so I'm over it," Taylor smiled and patted the spot next to her. He walked around her and sat in the spot she patted.

The two remained silent for several minutes until Eric said, "Well, this is boring."

Taylor tossed a stick at him and rolled her eyes before looking back towards the beach. "Look," she said pointing. Nathan and Daley were walking hand in hand down the beach, lightly kicking water at each other and laughing.

Eric snorted and looked away when he spotted Jackson and Melissa further down dancing to imaginary music. "You've got to be kidding me," he scoffed.

He turned to face Taylor and was surprised to see her face so close to his. "Um, personally space," Eric said scooting away.

"Everyone is paired off," Taylor said scooting closer.

"Great observation," Eric said sarcastically and scooted away some more.

"You know what this means right," Taylor asked scooting closer pushing herself up to her knees.

"No," Eric said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Taylor swiftly put a leg around Eric so that she was in his lap and she put her hands on his chest. "It's just me and you left," she whispered seductively in his ear.

Eric's face heated up and he stuttered, "W-what are y-you talking about?"

"You know," Taylor smirked while looking him in the eye, "Daley and Nathan, Jackson and Melissa," she leaned closer, "Taylor and Eric."

Eric gulped and pushed Taylor off him. He scrambled to his feet and walked backwards. "I know I'm attractive and all, but let's get a hold of ourselves," Eric nervously joked as he backed into the tree. Taylor slowly got up and sauntered toward him.

She put a hand on either side of his head and said, "You are so hott."

Eric swallowed hard and let out a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah I g-get that a-all the time," he stuttered and tried to escape under her arm but she lowered it.

She pressed her body against his and heard him whisper "Oh my gosh." She took his hand from his side and placed it on her waist. She felt his fingers trembling against her and she smoothly asked, "What's wrong."

Eric was completely red and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. "N-nothing, I-I'm not f-freaked out or s-scared," he stammered as his eyes darted around, avoiding contact with hers.

She took his hat and placed it on her head, knowing he would not dare object. She ran her fingers through his hair, leaned in, a centimeter from his lips, and purred, "Oh Eric."

Her breath heated his lips, causing him to moan as his legs began to wobble. She caressed her cheek against his before bringing her lips to his ear. Eric closed his eyes and gripped the tree with his free hand. Taylor smiled before whispering in his ear, "You should see your face."

She laughed as she moved away from him and put his hat back on his head. She continued laughing as she ran towards camp. Eric slowly opened his eyes and watched her run. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes again. He unsteadily made his way to the towel and laid down, placing his hat over his face and saying, "Taylor is such a jerk."

The End : ) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
